The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) is congressionally mandated to develop and foster information and educational activities designed to reduce preventable heart, lung, and blood disease morbidity and mortality. In addition to maintaining ongoing educational efforts in high blood pressure, the NHLBI is currently interested in expanding its risk reduction educational activities in the areas of blood cholesterol and tobacco smoking.